Un extraño San Valentin
by Jaizmar
Summary: ¿Que sucedaría si en el día de San Valentin los miembros de Akatsuki unen fuerzas para hacer que la relación de Kakuzu e Hidan se vuelva más interesante? ¿Sera exitoso su plan? ¿O fracasaran antes de que Pain, Itachi, Sasori y Zetsu los descubran?


Un extraño San Valentin

– ¿Que mierdas es esto?– Se pregutnó curiosamente Kakuzu mientras miraba la caja con envoltura de regalo que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación.

– Tiene una tarjeta... – Susurro para si mismo tomando la tarjeta con forma de corazón que se encontraba en la envoltura.

"Para el tacaño que más quiero.

Atte: Hidan."

– ¿Q-que...?– Tartamudeo al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la caja.

– ¡Hidan!– Se escuchó el grito de Kakuzu por toda la mansión Akatsuki mientras que este bajaba rápidamente las escaleras principales para dirigirse a la sala.

– ¿Uh? ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Hidan que se encontraba arrodillado sobre un mantel haciendo "oraciones".

– ¿Que rayos es esto?– Pregunto Kakuzu enojado mostrandole a Hidan la caja.

– Un... ¿Regalo?– Dijo ironico Hidan mientras miraba burlón a Kakuzu.

– ¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Me refiero a esto!– Exclamó Kakuzu entregandole la dedicatoria a Hidan. Quien al leer dicho papel quedó confundido.

– Yo no te envíe eso.– Dijo simplemente Hidan.

– ¿Entonces porque tiene tu nombre y tu firma?– Pregunto Kakuzu con una mirada acusadora.– ¡¿Acaso sabes lo caro que esta el papel de regalo como para que tu lo estes comprando?!– Le dijo nuevamente Kakuzu haciendo que una gotita de sudor se resbalara por la nuca de Hidan.

– ¡Que yo no he sido! – Exclamó Hidan.

– ¡Que si!– Le contraresto Kakuzu mientras ambos comenzaban una pequeña disputa.

– ¿Ya comenzarón?– Pregunto interesado Deidara uniendose al resto de sus compañeros para ver la "pelea" que se presentaba.

– Calma muñeca, no te haz perdido de nada interesante.– Le dijo Kisame Deidara intentando ofenderlo.

– No comiencen miran que echaran a perder el plan.– Dijo Konan regañando a Deidara y Kisame haciendo que estos se cayaran.

– Muy bien. Tobi, ¿Ya haz botado toda la comida?– Preguntó Deidara.

– ¡Claro que si Deidara-Senpai! ¡Tobi ha sido un chico bueno!– Exclamó el susodicho.

– ¡Haz silencio Tobi!– Le regaño Kisame.

– Tobi lo siente.– Dijo este con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

– Bien, pongamos en marcha el plan.– Dijo Konan dirigiendose hasta Kakuzu y Deidara que seguian peleando.

– ¡Plan KakuHidan en marcha! ¡Si!– Exclamó Tobi nuevamente pero esta vez en un tono de voz bajo, haciendo que los demás presentes lo miraran de manera inquisidora.

– ¡Que no!– Dijo nuevamente Hidan.

– ¡Que si!– Le contrataco Kakuzu.

– Chicos. Pain dijo que fueran a comprar la comida de esta noche.– Dijo Konan apareciendo en la sala deteniendo la pelea de ambos.

En el instante ambos iban a protestar pero la mirada de Konan les dio a entender que no tenían opción así que se fuerón a comprar lo pedido.

Todo el camino estuvierón en completo silencio. Hasta que Hidan se atrevio a hablar.

– ¿Porque rayos te iria a enviar yo eso?– Le pregunto a Kakuzu.

– ¡Porque amas verme sufrir gastando dinero en cosas inneserarias!– Le respondio refiriendo al "costoso" papel de regalo.

– No amo verte sufrir, solo me divierte.– Dijo despreocupadamente Hidan.

– ¿Y eso deberia hacerme sentir mejor?– Comentó Kakuzu incredulo.

– Mi religión no me deja decir que eres especial, Jashin no me perdonaria.– Susurro para si mismo sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

– ¿Que dijiste?– Preguntó Kakuzu sorprendido.

– Nada.– Respondio inmediatamente.

– Repite lo que acabas de decir.– Le dijo Kakuzu con la voz seria.

– No he dicho nada.– Respondio tratando de evadirlo.

– Te escuche perfectamente. Anda, dilo.– Le pidio Kakuzu.

– ¿Entonces para que preguntas si haz esuchado?– Pregunto Hidan desviando su mirada.

– Quiero oirte decirlo.– Le dijo mientras detenía su paso.

– Y-yo... Dije que... te considero especial.– Dijo titubeante mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y volteaba la mirada esquivando la de Kakuzu.

– Y creer que tendria que dar yo el primer paso.– Dijo Kakuzu con una medía sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Q-que?– Preguntó incredulo Hidan.

Kakuzu solo se acerco a el y tomo levemente su mano para caminar tranquilamente por el parque en el que estaban. Olvidandose totalmente de lo que habían ido a hacer.

– Vaya, no creí que fuera a funcionar.– Dijo Deidara entrando en la mansión luego de haber estado espiando a la recien pareja junto a los demás.

– Cierto.– Dijerón todos al unisono.

– ¿Que no iba a funcionar?– Pregunto Pain adentrandose a la sala seguido de Itachi, Sasori y Zetsu.

– ¡Nada!– Respondierón todos asustados ante la repentina aparición de estos.

– ¿Oigan que les parece si mejor no vamos a comer?– Dijo Konan intentando sacarlos del enredo en el que se habían metido.

– ¡Claro! Te sigo.– Dijo Kisame rápidamente.

– ¿Y Kakuzu e Hidan?– Preguntó Itachi haciendo que todos se pusieran aún más nerviosos.

– F-fuerón a... comprar la comida.– Dijo Deidara titubeante.

En eso todos se retirarón como alma que lleva el viento a la cocina. Siendo observados por Itachi, Sasori, Pain y Zetsu.

– Esos 4 traman algo.– Dijo despectivamente Sasori mientras los demás solo asentían con la cabeza.

– ¡Tobi es un buen chico!– Se escuchó.

~Fin~


End file.
